Wraith
by Sopa-133
Summary: It's a story about a girl ,Darknass Danielle, as well as a Vigilante. She was trained as a killer with others when she was a child. After lots of things, she decided to be a vigilante, watched her hometown Avalon City. Now the vigilante grows up, and she is going to Beacon for being a huntress. This is what happened next.
1. A normal night

" Hi , girl , had a good day in Beacon?"

" Hi daddy , every thing is fine . Are you still working?"

" Of course , but every thing is fine too , have a good semester , Sungirl . "

" You too , daddy . "

Rainman Reagon hangs up ,takes off his glasses and sweeps off the water on it , the rain is so heavy that he cannot see anything clearly . He knows it's freak that a policeman stands on the roof of police station in such a heavy rain and it's even weird that a policeman cooperates with a vigilante as well , especially the policeman has became a commissioner now .

He will be here any moment . Reagon thinks .

" The mobsters have been caught , commissioner . "

" They told me , thanks , Specter . "

A faceless , masked man walks to Reagon's side , throating the commissioner . After the days they worked together , Reagon has accustomed this , after all , he is actually a good friend . Reagon is an old police , he knows the Avalon City is better than she was , could she get worse?He couldn't tell .

" These days you caught lots of men , people said you are crazy . " Reagon smiles , surveying this city .

" Good , because she doesn't need me anymore . "

Reagon is shocked , but he doesn't show it:

" You are planning to retired?"

" Mr . Reagon , I'm native roots , I grow up in this city , you know what she used to be , a monster , a rats' cave , a crime city . But she isn't anymore , thanks to you , and others . "

" And you . You set this off . "

" I'm out of the law , that's mean I'm a criminal too . I should be under arrest , but there's so many works to do . I just want to say . . . "

Specter shows his hand:

" Thank you , Mr . Reagon . "

" When you are back , you can be a cop here . " Reagon shakes his hand .

Specter says nothing , jumping off the roof .

Time to get back the work . Reagon thinks .

* * *

Avalon City . There are so many monickers belong to her , but except those monstrous names , she is also the biggest city in Vale , numbers of businessmen and politicos get here , so the airport can never get rest . Tonight , A special flight will be filled with new students of Beacon and take off . Thanks to the newest Bullhead , a kind of aerobats , they will set out with delicious dinners and arrive at Beacon to enjoy their tasty breakfasts .

" Seriously?You two are three hours late and just because you were enjoy your dinner?"

Today is the first day that Michelle picks the new students up , so she doesn't want to make any mistakes .

" I'm sorry Professor Michelle . " Says a girl with short dark hair . In her side . Beside her , a blond-hair girl in dress skirt stands . They are wet all over , as well as their suitcase , obviously , they are new students .

" All right all right , we don't have time . You should feel lucky the plane is late , or you must go to Beacon on time , on foot . Now tell me your name . "

" Darknass Danielle . " Says the dark-haired girl .

" L'fred Bloodborn . " the fair girl says emotionlessly .

" Find your seats , and stop running , plane will come any moment . "

" You get it , Professor . "

Darknass finds seats and sits down , L'fred follows her without a word .

" We are lucky , L'fred , now we just need to wait . "

" If you finish your night life earlier , we wouldn't need luck , Lady Darknass . " L'fred says with cold voice .

" Do not call me like that, It's so embarrassed! "

" I'm happy you give up your vigilante life , now you needn't to dress as a man , Lady Darknass . "

" I hope so , Beacon is a good place . " Darknass smiles:" Do you bring my comics?"

" All of them?Yes . " L'fred give Darknass her Batman Comics .

" Thanks , you know how I love him . "

" Forgive me , lady . As a doll created in thousands of years , I can't accept your culture well . "

" L'fred , I waked you up 2 years ago . You just don't want to admit it . Batman is the greatest hero . . . "

Suddenly , a gun shot .

" What's happening?"

Thanks to the training , these students doesn't lose control , they have already heard gun shot , but others don't , The airport loses control in 5 minutes . Darknass can see Professor Michelle take her weapon out , but she can't feel relieved . Indeed , the professors of Beacon have great skill in combat , however , the opponent have gained advantage , meanwhile she has to protect other students . She will lose . Darknass thinks .

" Do you need your costume , Lady Darknass?"

" No now . " Darknass looks around:" But give me mask , put on interphone . "

Just then , another gun shot shocks people into silence . everyone follows the sound , and sees many masked men stand in the front of the gate . The leader who fired just now , shouts at everyone:

" Now everyone , be relax , we just want a little of money . " He says , commands his men to rob other people . meanwhile , all of them put on a strange vision goggles .

" It's weird , why are they putting on those stuffs?"

" I have no idea , Lady Darknass , but I think you needn't play a savior , these students are well-trained . "

" In combat , yes . But they are worried about these normal citizens . Those people's Aura is too weak to protect themselves . " Darknass watches other students , they are scared and they won't notice that a girl's disappearance . She leaves her seat without being saw , hides in a dark corner , put on her mask . The little girl has gone .

And the Specter is coming .

* * *

Avalon City is a crime city , but it doesn't mean there's not developing in security system . The airport has the most advanced security technology such as motion sensors and panoramic cameras , even its security forces have their tracers in order to track their location . All of these are controlled in a little room . But unfortunately , it is under control by thugs .

" Clean , no one's live . "

" Give them another bullet in head . "

" Really?It . . . . "

" It's good , I don't want to see any problem show up in my team . " The captain says , and points the vent pipe on the ceiling:" And you , check the pipe , make sure no one is here . "

" You get it , boss . "

" Be careful , I heard that the Specter like those places . "

" You said that bastard?He took my teeth last week , I never seen a guy can move so quickly like him , even in army . " A thug touches his mouth , feeling the pain .

" Shut up! I heard something! " The thug checking pipe says . And the others put up their guns .

Then , something pull the guy in the pipe .

Everyone pulls the trigger , the bullets get through the wall , tear everything into pieces .

And nothing happens .

Silent .

Suddenly , something is dropped .

" Flash! "

4 seconds earlier , there are 4 thugs standing .

4 seconds later , there are 4 thugs lying .

At least they had no chance to lie . Thinks Specter . He packs up his claw launcher , thanks to it , he can hook the thug and avoid the gun fire . He cuts the locks the door up , turning on the interphone:

" L'fred , I'm in control room , how about the waiting room?" Specter asks with his cold voice .

" Not good , Lady Darknass . the police have come and the leader is negotiating with them , and the others don't do anything but watch the students of Beacon . "

" That's mean you're in danger too , be careful . "

Watching the students?What are they thinking?Thinks Specter , but he finds something soon:these thugs haven't got the goggles . They are watching students . Specter notes it , turning on the computer . Then , he finds the computer has been hacked . Now it's how they did it , they hacked the security system and controlled the tracer so they can know where the security . Specter figures it out , but the problem haven't been solved yet . Who are these thugs?They can attack quickly and silently without being noticed , obviously they are skilled . So many questions , so less time , Specter has to put these away for the moment . He recovers the security system and sends the video by camera of airport to the polices . so they can know every thugs' location:

" Commissioner Reagon , it's me , you got my massage?"

" Of course , glad to see you take back the plan . "

" This city need me . Can sniper get a clean shot?"

" There are too many of them , we will use the gas . "

" Good luck , commissioner . "

"You said this city needn't you anymore. "

"I'm wrong. "

Specter can see the SWAT in screen .

Now it's time to work . He thinks , leaving the control room .

" Boss , we have companion . " A mobster says:" We lost the control room . "

" As the plan , move . " The leader commands soon , he takes out a gas grenade , throws it into crowd . Suddenly , all of the citizens can't help themselves crying , as well as the students . This gas can get through the Aura force field . L'fred isn't influenced as a doll , but she still pretend to coma in order to avoid doubt . The SWAT come into the waiting room , but these confused people surround them and make them can't chase those villains .

" HELP ME! " A man says , coughing blood .

" Dammit! " Shouts a SWAT , nothing he can do but support those poor people:" Someone must pay for this . "

* * *

" Boss must pay for this . " Says a mobster , running in basement parking with others .

" Shut your stupid mouth up , we are not safe yet! " The leader shouts , looking around . He can't see his driver and other teams . He commands villains to take guns out , turning on his interphone:" Team Beta , we are in position , where are you?"

He hears his voice .

" Team Beta has gone . " Someone says , throwing a interphone in front of him:" And you too . "

Just then , the gates are locked .

" Fire! "

As his order , everyone pulls the trigger , gun fire light the basement parking up but they still can't find the one who said that . The leader orders them to stop shooting and reload group by group:" Every one teams up with other two guys , move together . One group finds the way out , the other , seek for the baster! " Meanwhile , they put on a goggles , the flash can't get them now .

Nine thugs , all armed , it will be easy . Thinks Specter .

" Dammit , you think it's him?Specter?He broke my cousin's arm last time! "

" Are you Chicken?Not?Shut up! He's hiding! " The thug shouts:" Show yourself! Specter?You used to put a fight! "

No one answers .

" Maybe he is scared , we have advance in numbers . Look! " One of them points a corner:" There's something! "

" Approaching . "

They approach carefully . It's too dark to see a thing clearly and they have to get very close to it for checking .

They are wrong .

" Gas! He's using gas! " Thugs cough , shouting in interphone .

" Heck , there's nothing we can do . every one , puts your gas mask! This bastard won't have another chance . . . "

" Of course I will . "

The leader shoots first , but still , nothing is there but a interphone belong to one of these thugs:

" This is your gas , I took from your guys . Is it delicious?"

The leader smashes the interphone , being covered with sweat . He used to be a militia , killed numbers of men , but none of them like him , this Specter . He keeps telling himself that Specter is just a man , a normal person just like him and others . But can it change anything?

At the same time , other thugs in another corner .

" Is it water?" Says a thug , standing in some kind of liquid .

A taser .

Screeching .

" That's your guys . "

The leader finds another interphone .

There are three mobsters left .

" You know , the police is behind the door , you can't escape . "

Now the voice surrounds them:

" But I have lots of question . "

Wind blows .

" God dammit! Where's Tony?He should watch our back! " Screeches a villain .

One man disappears .

" Shut up! Shut up! " The leader shouts , clenching his gun .

" You won't shut up . "

Some one jumps off the ceiling:

" When you are telling me the truth . "

It's Specter .

The thug pulls the trigger , but Specter moves faster . The gun is dropped , and his throat is stabbed by knife hand .

The leader shoots too , Specter dashes to a car's back , throwing a dart . The dart blocks up the barrel , results in a bore premature . Before he takes out pistol , Specter jumps over the car and gives his shoulder a powerful hit with elbow , the leader cannot move his left arm .

But he still can catches his knife . His slash aiming opponent's arms is rapid and mortal . Specter hasn't armguards now , so he kicks the knife away with toe cap , then he gives a circle kick at the opponent's head , it won't kill him but take him down .

" Now we are talking . "

Specter breaks the leader's hand , catching his neck:" Who hired you! "

" No one! We worked alone! "

" Your people are trained well and the most of them have history in army . You are not thugs but militias , tell me who is your boss , don't make me crack you and find the answer inside . He isn't worth this , is he? "

" Cinderella! It's I only knew! She is using fake name! "

" Lying to me , I'll break your legs in jail . "

Specter knocks him out .

Cinderella?Let's find out whether you have crystal shoes . or not , Specter thinks . Meanwhile , the gates are opened .

" Every one , freeze! "

SWAT come in .

There's not one standing .

* * *

A few days later .

" Problems solved?" L'fred asks , sitting in her seat .

" No really , ACPD has caught a part of those mobsters and their leader , but most of them are still in streets . It's a crime planning well . " Darknass answers , sitting as well:" Fortunately , no one's dead , all of them were taken good care , the most of students can still get to Beacon on time . "

" Fortunately , you can get rest for a moment , Lady Darknass , get ready for Lady Bicki Bale , she need your report . "

" Bicky Bale can get rest , but Specter cannot . " Darknass close her eyes .

The plane takes off .

Meanwhile , ACPD locked room .

Some one is here , the leader , who told Specter the information of his boss .

" Oh god . "

Says he , seeing the masked woman with long black hair:

" He made me do that ... "

" Of course he did , but you told him , didn't you?"

The woman puts her finger on the trigger .

" Please , give me another chance ... "

She pulls the trigger .

Silent .


	2. First day in school

Avalon's night always bustles, it's a normal night to the ACPD.

"I hate Specter." A SWAT says,hiding behind the wall for avoiding bullets, It's a normal night, Some rogues kidnapped a faunus girl in order to get rich, but it's a stupid mistake, her parents are worker in Schnee's Factory. All of them are normal rogues but they have lots of machine guns, where did the guns come from? no one cares.

Except one.

"Hey, they stop shooting."

"Go check out!"

They find that the opponent is taken down.

"Another night life, Lady Darknass?"

"Of course, L'fred."

Specter dashes to two rogues' back.

They are down.

"They have the weapons stealing from the army, they cannot have them without somebody's help."

He enters a room, sees a man holding a girl:

"Stop!Or I kill her!"

"Go on." Throats Specter:"But after that,nothing can stop me killing you."

He drops the pistol in 10 seconds

"You make right thing."Specter says, knocking him out.

"You're taking a risk."Says L'fred.

"I'm not, he is a addict without killing a rat. He dare not kill a girl. the question is, how did they get these guns."

"I though you already trust the police."

"Of course I trust them, that's why I called them,this city need a police to trust,not a vigilante."He hides on the roof, takes a picture of the police rescuing the girl:"Now I can leave."

"Perfect, now you have 4 hours to rest, may I remind you there will be a admission test in the morning?"

"Noted."

Specter says,sneaking into a air truck.

Now I can take a nap.

* * *

As a doll created for serving humans, L'fred has great skills in cooking night snack, after all she doesn't serve a normal person but a night hunter. When she got the message that her owner is coming back, the elaborate snack has been completed, an egg-white omelette, a pot of black coffee, and a pair of mild painkilers Lady Darknass will need served on a pretty dish, all of them are cooked in Beacon's kitchen by herself. She starts to love Beacon because its kitchen is clean and bright, above all she used to work in a dark cave which is her owner's favorite but she most hates.

Just then, Darknass shows up, L'fred feels lucky that they are in the corner of the hall so those students won't notice her owner's terrible table manners:"You should pay attention in your manner, Lady Darknass."

"I will, L'fred, but I haven't time now." Darknass says, as she packs her mask up:"I though I can leave Avalon, but now the facts proof that I can't."

"Of course you can, just leave these stuffs and focus on the school life."

"Don't forget our mission, I'm here for taking the Crows down, I have not time to do this."

"Stop suffering, I killed my first owner and I am still glad to be a maid."

"Gosh!You know how horrible it's, don't you?"Darknass complains, feeling happy that her friend told a joke.

"Indeed, and the most horrible thing is there's an important test in the morning and I know a good hunter will get rest well for the fight."

"I don't know why did Beacon make us sleep in the hall."

"As I said, I can't understand your culture well."

Darknass sighs, as she closes eyes, sees owner sleeping, L'fred turns her power off, but she doesn't know Darknass didn't sleep yet. There are so many works, thinks Darknass, turning on her laptop. She remembers the goggles those thugs put on when they were attacking the airport as well as watching students. Why did they do that? Darknass doubts their quest was simple that just wanted some money. She takes the goggles apart, finds out a sensor in its glasses, this sensor can detect Aura's intensity and record it. They were watching students that meant they were planning about Beacon. Considers Darknass, meanwhile, she finds a signal emitter which makes it can be connected to their signal station with WIFI.

It may be connected now, I must check it more carefully. Darknass thinks, however, a professor find her:

"No computer, Darknass." Says Michelle, as she confiscates these stuffs: "They will be return tomorrow."

"I'm sorry! "Darknass sees the professor's back. Then, she finds that L'fred wakes up.

"I knew it."L'fred sighs, lying on her mattress:"You know you are imperiling us, don' you?"

"I can handle this." Darknass sighs as well, putting on her mask.

"Very well, Lady, may I pack up and buy tickets to home now?"

* * *

Professor Michelle returns her office, puts the laptop and goggles on the table. Then she makes herself a cup of coffee for getting relax from the job. She is a combat master but a baby seat, it's hard to keep senior students' focus on lessons. Now she knows it's difficult too that takes care of new students. What a mess, she recalls that accident they got in the airport, luckily, Professor Ozpin dealt with that so she could get back Beacon with students on time. Any other questions? Not her turns her computer, checks emails, suddenly, she is interesting in the stuffs she confiscated just now. She met plenty of students had their unique and strange weapons. Is this goggles a original weapon too? She considers.

Forget it, you shouldn't touch them without being allowed. Michelle thinks, as she puts headphone on and connects the computer to WIFI.

Then, the goggles' indicator twinkles, but Michelle doesn't pay attention to it.

But Specter does. Let the professor took the goggles? Stupid. Let the goggles connect to network? Careless. Let myself hang onto the edge of the window? Stupid and careless. Thinks Specter, as he takes out his claw. Thanks to the music that Michelle cannot hear any thing but it. Specter catches the goggles easily. He takes it apart and finds the chip.

Now let's see what you are doing. Specter thinks, inserting the chip into his palmtop, now he can track the signal. As he guessed, it's a motion sensor as well as a hacking device, and the hacker is too fast to stopping him, at this time, he is hacking the security system of the servers in Beacon, there's no way to stop him here by a palmlop

The only way is physical way, shut the servers down. How wonderful, I will invade my school in my first day. Sighs Specter, as he leaves.

It's no difficult that find the location of the server room, but it still took lots of time. Luckily the system is powerful enough to defense the hacking. Avoids the guards, Specter enters the server room.

The server room is huge and dark, the air-condition keeps working for these servers. There's no way out but the gate Specter came in just now. He finds the urgency switch in the centre server. He presses it, hoping it will work.

But it doesn't work. the hacking isn't stopped. There gotta be other way! Specter thinks worriedly, then, he sees a guard who will rise alarm if he is attacked.

Now there's a way.

He catches the guard's neck.

"What the heck?"

"If you want to live, run." Throats Specter.

Then, he throw the guard to the gate.

It's dangerous, but worthy.

"Alarm! There's a invader in server room!"Guard takes out his pistol, but the Specter has a few moment, other guards come in, they lock the gate, search for the invader.

"You two, watch the gate. You, take care of servers."

"No problem."

As Specter planned, a guard checks the centre server first:"Oh god, this bastard is hacking the servers!"

"Find a engineer! Now!"

"Of course,sir."The guard calls. Meanwhile, others start to search.

"He's faceless? I guess he is the Specter, a vigilante."One of the guards in the front of gate says.

"I hate these comic things."Other says, looking around.

Something appears behind one of them.

One down, six to go.

"Joe? Are you there?" Because of the voice behind him, He turns to back.

He sees a specter.

Five to go.

"God dammit! The engineer is coming, protect him!"

The gate is opened by the guard using ID engineer comes in with other two guards, there's not any body in the front of the gate.

"What?Where are Joe and Jimmy?"

"Screw them, business first!"

Now I can leave, thinks Specter, jumping off the roof.

"Watch out!"

A elbow-blow, a leg-sweep.

Two men are down, of course, the engineer is fine, except his ID card.

"He stole my ID card!"

"You take care of the computer! We handle this!"

Engineer runs to the servers, start to stop hacking. Guards are pursue Specter escaping by ID card.

"Smoke! He's using smoke!"

"Fire!"

But the gate closes, nothing hit him.

"Dammit! It was so close!"The captain tries to open the gate, but the electronic lock is damaged by explosive gel.

"At least we stopped the hacking."Says engineer:" Something is missing, however, he didn't hack deeper, all of the important files are safe."

"But there's another question."The guard says, asking for support.

Why? Considers Specter.


	3. Test for friends

3\. Test

"They said a invader appeared in server room last night."

Says Glynda Goodwitch, one of the greatest professor in Beacon, reporting to Ozpin, one of the greatest hunter in Remnant:

"Is that remind you something?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Goodiwtich." Says Ozpin calmly, as he drinks coffee: " Upgrade our security."

"We are upgrading security, and We are watching our students. There's a masked man in Beacon and we have no idea about him! It's imperiling students! "

"Of course he isn't. If he is, whey did he attack the guard on purpose? To show off? "

"It's dangerous. " Glydna doesn't flinch.

"It's under control, trust me. " Ozpin says, closing a file: "Now let's focus on the test. "

Glynda sighs, she knows Ozpin is senior hunter to her, but she also knows she is a teacher and she cares about her students' safe. However, she must pay attention to the test first. She picks up the file Ozpin read, puts it into the locker. There's a name on its surface, but Glynda doesn't care, after all, she gets no idea about "Crows" .

* * *

OK Spinning, take a deep breath.

You grew up in a killer family, now you want be a hunter, not a dead body.

Only thing you need to do is saving your poor life.

Thinks a boy, falling from the sky.

Spinning Zepplin doesn't feel well. It reminds him that the training his father gave, and he knows there's death training in Beacon, the great hunter school, as well. This height won't be a problem to a person who has powerful enough Aura, Spinning isn't that person yet, so he must use his brain if he wants to live.

OK, friend, you won't get killed in the first day, right? Spinning steadies body, taking two steel balls out. There's a special way to use Aura named Semblance, such as Speed and Polarity. Spinning's is Spinning as his name. He aims a dirt field, throwing the balls to soon as the balls touch the dirt field, it starts to get soft, finally, it's a quagmire.

And it gives Spinning a soft landing. Of course, he is covered by dirt.

"Wonderful."Spinning talks to himself, cleaning away this dirt.

Then, another boy falls down.

He is covered by dirt again,

"Funny. Is it a kind of humor?"Sighs Spinning, as he sees the boy: "Are you OK?"

"Fine, thanks." Says the boy who wears a helmet covering his face and armor futuristic:"I'm Sopa."

"Soap?" Spinning starts to be interesting in this boy who looks like a SWAT coming from the future.

"No, Sopa."

"Interesting, I heard a writer who named Sopa too."

"I don't like him, he is a terrible writer and his story is boring and suffering. His fan fiction is so terrible that no one will read it"He says, taking his helmet off for politeness: "I guess we are teammate now."

"Of course bro."Spinning laughs, giving the red-hair boy a five. They clean themselves up and walk into the forest.

"I lived in Avalon, a good place, where did you come from?" Spinning starts to introduce himself.

"I used to be a soldier beyond the wall." Sopa shows his rifle with a silencer, it's not special in Remnant but still powerful to kill a normal person.

"Mercenary?"

"Militia, I protected my people from the monster."

"You are awesome, man, I just a normal guy, want to be a hunter, support family." Spinning says, dropping his head.

Father. He thinks.

"You are cool too. I never seen that before, the thing, you called it Semblance."

"It's a little trick, I don't know how did it work exactly. But who cares?" Spinning feels strange about Sopa's saying, but he forget it soon.

Suddenly, a strange voice shows up. Spinning and Sopa stops talking and takes weapons out. That voice isn't toward them. Sopa signs Spinning to be quiet, following it carefully.

Then, they see a golden girl who is punching those poor Ursas.

"What a girl. We should help her." Suggests Spinning.

"We shouldn't. It seems that everything is under control and she will be distracted by unnecessary help. "

"Pity, We can team up with the girl, I mean, she is hot!"

"Seriously? We have more important thing to do."

"You are the boss."Spinning leaves with Sopa: " So what do you think about the test?"

"I don't know. In army, we would do our best to survival in jungle, such as getting water from animal's feces."

"Do me a favor, stop."

Keep walking for a while, these two young boys smell something, That's blood, Spinning figures out first. It's fresh, obviously it's here in minutes and there are more blood toward the middle of the forest. Meanwhile, Sopa sees a lot of broken trees in distance.

"Whoever they are, We should help them." Spinning touches Sopa with elbow :" Shouldn't we?"

"Of course." Sopa smiles: " You are the boss."

They track the blood, find a cave which has many footprints of Grimm at the entrance. Spinning takes out a ball, saying to Sopa: "You are a marksman, watch my back."

"Sure." For making Spinning feel safe, Sopa reloads again on purpose, the cave is dark, but luckily Spinning can use Aura to see clearly, Sopa has night-vision. They walk silently, and then, they hear the sounds of Ursas.

"There!" Says Sopa in a low voice, as he point a group of Ursas surrounding four boys. As Spinning guess, they are injured. One of them is hurt so badly that he cannot even stand, but even then, his friends don't leave him to those monsters.

"We gotta help them!"

"Wait!" Sopa stops his worried friend: "We need a plan, there's to many Ursas, we have not chance in front of them."He sees those Ursa, fortunately, they are focusing on their preys.

"You're right." Spinning takes a deep breath: "OK, let's seek the way." He says, finding a broken tree in a corner of the cave: "Hey, Sopa, can you attract a Ursa to there?"

Sopa finds the tree as well: "Of course, but why?"

"Animals are afraid of supernatural, you remember my Semblance? I will scare them with it."

"Get it." Sopa says, reloading his rifle with a special bullet which can emit a smell to attract Grimm. He holds his breath, pulled the trigger, and the bullet is shot into the tree silently. Meanwhile, Spinning throws a ball to the tree, the ball keeps spinning when it gets to the tree. Then the Ursas are attracted by the smell, they walk to the tree, see what happens.

"Now what will you do?"

"Watch me." Spinning smells. Just then, the tree is teared into strips, ties a Ursa up. Other Ursas are scared by this and turn their focus to the tree freak.

"Cover me," Spinning says, walking to the boys.

"Who are you?"The strongest one asks.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spinning man."Jokes Spinning, carrying the one who hurt badly on:" Now let's get out here."

"I'm Cartin, thanks for saving our asses." Cartin says, supporting his friend with other.

"Save your strength, They can see us any ... "

They see Spinning.

"Good."

"Run!" Shouts Sopa, as he shoots the Ursa for covering Spinning. The bullets are too weak to kill a Ursa, but they can slow them down by shooting legs. Spinning runs to the entrance with others, but Ursas too. Just then, a explosion happens behind them, results in an overbreak. It stops Ursas, traps them in the cave.

Now everybody cheers.

"You putted a bomb? Nice!"Yells Spinning.

"I didn't, it just happened." Sopa says, he doesn't believe luck, at this moment, he sees a unique darf on the ground: "Spinning, is this yours?"

"What? I don't use these stuffs, ninja things." Spinning picks it up, feels hurt on hand:" It's hot! It must trigger the explosion. "

"Someone helps us." Sopa looks around happily, but he finds nothing.

"Spoil, I like it." Spinning packs it up, looking Cartin: "Are you all right, Cartin? It seems to not good."

"It is. Friend." Cartin stands up hard, showing his hand: "I own you one, "

"Dude, we are pals now!" Spinning shakes his hand.

"Of course we are, and we want to return, I know the place where we are going." He points the top of a mountain :" There, you can find something. I heard from my friend in other team."

"But what about you? You are not safe here." Sopa says.

"We have Aura. Go, don't be a sissy."

Spinning nods, as he leaves with Sopa.

"I thought you were a jerk."Says the one who hurt badly.

"Indeed, but I don't wanna be not a lonely jerk." Cartin says, laughing out loud with his friends.


	4. 卒

There are four girls.

"You know what? " Says a blond-hair girl with two ponytail toward the sky, climbing up a tree: "We should be huntresses."

"You will hurt yourself, sister . " Yells a blond-hair girl with two ponytail toward the ground, standing under the tree.

"Leave her alone, we have business, there are tens of Ursa we need to kill. " Complains a girl with short brown hair: "We have to move. Come on, this way."

She says, leading other two girls into the woods.

Then L'fred comes out from there with a Hunter Axe .

"Are you sleeping, Lady Darknass?" She stands still, asking her owner sitting on a rock politely.

"Sorry L'fred, I am just distracted." Darknass takes a deep breath, stands up as she forgets the past.

"Of course you are, you keep waking for twenty hours, go on and you can make your new record. There's no Grimm or student. And they are safe and walking to a mountain. "

"Thanks, L'fred, now we can follow them. " Darknass packs her darts up, going into the woods.

"You know, lady, we can team up with them instead of following them sneaky. "

"I don't want any teammate."

"You are just shy. "

" Can we just focus on business instead you tell me more girl's talking? "

Darknass smiles. To be honest, she is glad to own L'fred, a doll created by a hunter called Bloodborn lived thousand years old. She doesn't know what made Bloodborn create L'fred, but she appreciates it. Thanks to L'fred, she can pay attention to hide herself and focus on the business she really cares. The hacking. Why were they hacking servers in Beacon? Indeed, Beacon is one of the greatest hunter school in Remnant, but there are only students. They can threat those rich students for money, but is it really their quest? Hacking Beacon for money?

"Lady Darknass. "

The question is, who is the boss? Roman Torchwick? Darknass doubt it that he can handle this alone. She put lots of villains in Avalon but all of them were just local bosses, they cannot plan this. Maybe I should tell Ozpin this? Darknass considers, Ozpin is the headteacher of Beacon and he should know what's happening in his school.

"Lady Darknass, we are at the top of the mountain. " Says L'fred again.

"Of course." Darknass focuses on the real world again. Pay your attention. Says she to herself. She walks with L'fred. Soon, they find a imperail building in front. There are two boys standing, considering the meaning of the building.

"Let's greet them, you should make some friends." Suggests L'fred.

"You aren't my mom, save your strength." Darknass shrugs, walking to the boys.

"Hey Sopa, there are two girls!" Says one boy, as he turns his friend to Darknass: "We get company!"

"Hello, we are lost, then we see you. "

"You get right place, We guess this is the place professor said. But there's nothing but chess ." Sopa says: "I'm Sopa, and my pal is Spinning. "

"L'fred." L'fred introduces herself first. She makes a bow with respect, and says :"And this is my owner, Darknass. "

"She's joking you, never mind, " Sighs Darknass, she is used to it.

"You are a noble girl? Cool! But we gotta finger this out first. What are we doing with this chess? I like poker."

"Maybe This is the relic. Look, there are some strange pieces here." Sopa picks a piece up, as he show it to others: "It's wooden and there's a strange symbol on its surface. "

卒, the symbol is.

"Soldier. " Darknass explains: " It's a word of a kind of ancient eastern language, as well as the chess."

"Book girl, I love it! " Yells Spinning.

"No, I just read it from internet. " Darknass shows her phone up: " Science changes life. "

"IT girl. " Spinning picks up a piece too :" I choose it, what a special gift. "

"Wait, it also means Death. " Sopa says.

"Come on man, see the good side, soldier is cool, death isn't cool, but death soldier? Awesome. " Laughs Spinning: "Now we can bring it to Professor. Lucky for us, some guys distracted two dangerous Grimms, now we can leave safely."

"Funny teammate, aren't them ?"

"L'fred, I don't care about this, now I just return this piece and continue to my case. " Says Darknass, picking up a piece with the symbol "卒". It means death, pretty suit me. She thinks.


	5. A good hunter

"OK, tell me again, what does the bastard have? "

Says Rainman Reagon, the commissioner of ACPD, as he stands in the rain with other officer. This is the gutter of Avalon, and which before them is a building lived by tens of people. Police has got used to get a message saying there was a kidnapping in the gutter, but this time, something's changed.

"Commissioner, we know who he is." An officer comes to Reagon. Meanwhile, the kidnapper in the building shouts :

" You had better move out! Commissioner! " A doctor in coat covering his body shouts. He is holding a detonator, apparently emaciated and angry. He is kidnapping this whole street.

"Calm down, sir. We are negotiating with upper level! " Reagon shouts with a loudspeaker, as he asks the officer :" Who is he exactly? "

"A hunter, sir. The facial recognition system shows he is a hunter who is working in a asylum belonged to Beacon. He also is a doctor of teenager criminology. "

"Why did he do this? " To Reagon, an old hunter, hunters should be a good example, not a criminal. He won't believe it until he sees it with his own eyes. Earlier, ACPD accepted a video tape which shows bombs, some tied kids and the kidnapper, Herbert, he asked that ACPD to arrest some famous hunters, or he would blow the street up. The police found his location easily, now the only problem is the explosive.

"Mr. Herbert, please calm down, you doesn't need to do it!"

"You know nothing! They are monsters! They forced me to do lots of things, I am tired with this! "

"Mr. Herbert, they are good hunters, you must calm down! "

"Shut your mouth up! I know what I'm doing! You too are controlled by that woman, I knew it!"

"Dammit, he is out his mind, " Reagon sighs, whispering the SWAT :" Are snipers ready?"

"Of course, sir. But he has a pressing-type detonator, if we shoot him, the bombs would explode. The negotiator is coming but I'm afraid that we are running out of time! "

"He would blow the whole street up, god dammit." Reagon holds the loudspeaker tight, hoping there's someone can do some help.

Suddenly, wind blows.

"What's that? " Asks the SWAT: "Is him ?" He sees someone.

"Right. Let's hope he won't fail."

Reagon sighs. After all, there's nobody else can help them now.

* * *

Everything is over. Herbert thinks, sitting on the ground. I did some many things, and now I'm dying here. He thinks, as he looks around these kids he kidnapped.

Then, he smiles.

At least I won't die alone. He takes a picture out, it is of a girl and her father. Sarah, My little girl, he smiles.

Suddenly, a footstep.

"Who are you!" He stands up quickly, holding his detonator.

Then, something happens.

"Mr. Herbert. " Says a girl behind the door. Her sound reminds Herbert his girl, however, it doesn't make him lose his attention: "Who are you? How did you get my name?"

"I'm your daughter's friend, I find you from TV. They are reporting you. You're Sarah's father, right?"

My daughter's friend? Herbert doesn't know whether it is true or not, he was focusing on job and didn't pay attention to his family. He asks:" Yes, I'm Herbert. "

"Thanks god, you are a good hunter, aren't you? "

Her voice is so likes hers. Herbert thinks, sobbing in deep voice: "Not anymore. I have done this. I can't turn back. "

"I'm living here with my family, what about Sarah? Is she all right? "

"She's fine, but I don't know exactly. I divorced, she is living with her mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, you needn't to. I'm happy to meet you. " Says Herbert, forgetting he is kidnapping.

"Yeah, Sarah told me lots of things about you. "

"Really?"

"Sure, may I show you her Blog? I can give your my phone by the crack."

Herbert finds a crack in the door, it's big enough to make a phone pass. Is this a trap? He considers. Screw that, I have bombs. He takes a deep breath, says: "OK. "

Then, a phone is given by the crack. There's many pictures of his daughter, Sarah, all of them were taken in Beacon.

"I'm in Beacon! I wish my daddy can see this!"

It's under a picture.

A tear falls to the ground.

"You must be proud of your daughter, right? " Asks the girl.

"Yeah." He cleans the tears off: "God dammit I don't want to ... I didn't mean to ... "

"You are going to blow this building up, aren't you, Mr .Herbert?" The girl cries too :" I don't know why are you doing this, but please, stop it. What if Sarah sees this from TV? What will she thinks? "

"Oh god ... " Herbert drops the phone, crying out loud: "What have I done? What have I done?"

Then, he unties the children, saying: "I'm sorry kids, go, leave me. alone."

He opens the door, let the children out, and shouts: "I give up! I let these children go!"

"Look! Here they are!" Reagon sees these children crying: "Quickly! We must disarm the bombs! " He shouts, seeing someone leaving the roof.

Thank you. He smiles.

* * *

"Is your work done, Lady Darknass? I didn't see you in the TV."

"It's done, L'fred, I'm going back Beacon." Throats Darknass, as she,takes off mask, walks out the alley. Luckily, the rain stops.

"I guess you are going to inquire why did a good hunter do that horrible thing. So should I ask for leave for you in the psychology lesson tomorrow?"

"I will get back on time. There's no doubt that he was forced to do that. Once someone compromise, he won't never come back. I will figure it out but not now. "

"I wish your luck, lady, there are three hours for your rest."

"Enough." She smiles wryly.


End file.
